De princesas y caballeros
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: El mago rey Cartman le propone al rey de los elfos, Kyle, un tratado de paz para compartir el poder de la Vara de la Verdad y así terminar su guerra; pero sir Stan deberá asegurarse de que su rey no sea víctima de ninguna trampa y mantener la vara a salvo. ¿Podrá con esa tarea? [Stenny] Yaoi (ChicoxChico)


**South Park y TODOS sus personajes pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Su aparición en esta historia es con el único fin de entretener, siempre de fans para fans.**

**Muchas de las referencias que aquí veréis son del juego South Park: La Vara de la Verdad. Si no habéis tenido el placer de jugarlo, lo recomiendo muchísimo. Está disponible su descarga de forma gratuita en Internet y tenéis las risas 100% aseguradas.**

**¡Al turrón!**

* * *

**De princesas y caballeros**

Un nuevo día amanecía en South Park y el sol hacía su aparición en el azul cielo del pueblo, despejado. El agujero que había dejado Whole Foods en el suelo era visible desde su ventana, y el chico lo observó durante unos segundos, con la mente en blanco. Stan se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta azul claro. Sobre esta se puso una chaqueta de cuero marrón y en su cabeza colocó un gorro azul con borla roja. Su cabello negro asomaba por debajo de este, y pensó que quizá debería cortarlo, porque era una mierda. Tras mirarse unos segundos al espejo, se agachó para sacar del último cajón de la cómoda una botella de vodka negro y darle un buen trago. Volvió a mirarse y le gustó lo que veía, así que sonrió y se puso en marcha. Desayunó solo, en silencio, pues aún era temprano, y se escabulló hacia el exterior de la vivienda de los Marsh para emprender el camino hacia el lago. Sabía que en apenas hora y media tendría que asistir a clase, pero prefería madrugar un poco para poder sentarse bajo los primeros rayos de sol a contemplar las tranquilas aguas. Cuando llegó se encontró con el chico al que esperaba ver allí, su amigo de la infancia Kenny McCormick.

El rubio, sin capucha ahora, se volvió y le sonrió. Kenny no dijo nada, era poco hablador, pero Stan no necesitó una invitación para tomar asiento junto a él y dejar su mochila cerca de la del rubio, vieja y rota, en un punto cercano a ellos. Stan se quitó la chaqueta y el gorro, y descubrió su pelo azabache revuelto, pero no le importó, ni a Kenny, que solía llevar la cabellera más revuelta que él. El moreno apoyó sus manos en el suelo y dejó su peso sobre sus brazos para disfrutar del sol, con las piernas estiradas. Kenny solo estaba de piernas cruzadas, observándolo en silencio.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó. Stan suspiró antes de responder.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, supongo.-Se encogió de hombros y miró al horizonte.

-Oye, ¿cómo está McNuggets?

-¿Acaso te interesa?-Preguntó, suspicaz, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!

-Nunca preguntáis por él…-Recordó, y parecía dolido.-Vosotros lo elegisteis, y lo obligamos a participar en aquella absurda competición tan odiosa.

-Siempre he querido saber cómo estaba. Solo que entre unas cosas y otras…

-Está bien, sí. Aún me parece un puto milagro que mis padres no se lo hayan comido.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias.-Se hizo el silencio nuevamente, y Stan parecía algo incómodo.

-¿C-cuánto hace ya? ¿Dos años?

-Tres.

-El tiempo vuela.

-Sí…

-Si tanto te importaban los gallos, ¿cómo es que no quisiste unirte a mi lucha para salvar a las ballenas y los delfines?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Kenny lo miró a los ojos, serio, y Stan se planteó por momentos si de verdad quería que se lo contase.

-S-sí…

-Porque era gilipollas.-Sonrió, y Stan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y reír ante la respuesta.-No fue hasta que vi sufrir a esos gallos que me conciencié con los animales. Por eso ahora cuido de McNuggets como si fuera mi hijo.

-Podría decirse que los es. Lo adoptamos.

-Entonces tú podrías ser su madre.

-¡No, por Dios!-Se carcajeó, acompañado de Kenny.-Debería ser Cartman, él lo bautizó.-Apuntó.

-Tienes razón, le sacaré una pensión al culo gordo.

-¿No prefieres la custodia compartida?

-¡No! ¡Se lo comería con salsa barbacoa!

Volvieron a reír, y Stan no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien con Kenny en mucho tiempo. La verdad es que hacía poco que se veían antes de ir a clase, apenas unos meses, desde que Kenny cumplió los trece. Se había empezado a interesar por los animales y él estaba encantado de hablarle de un montón de movidas para protegerlos, y de páginas y asociaciones a las que afiliarse para cuidar del medio ambiente y a las criaturas terrestres y marítimas. Kenny parecía interesadísimo en el tema, más que Kyle cuando le hablaba de ello, y se sentía cómodo con él; tanto, que a sabiendas de que Kenny podía aportar poco a nivel económico, hablaba con las asociaciones a las que pertenecía para que le dejaran unirse sin pagar. A cambio, Kenny debía ir unas cuantas veces por semana y ayudar con casos de animales heridos o maltratados, y lo hacía sin ningún reparo. Nunca se perdía una tarde de ayuda o búsqueda de animales desamparados, y les buscaba un buen hogar. Stan estaba orgulloso de él cómo amigo y tenía claro que era de las pocas personas que no eran unos interesados. Vio al chico encenderse un cigarro, faltaban veinte minutos para empezar la clase, así que dedujo que fumaría rápido para llegar son tiempo de sobra al colegio. Kenny sostuvo la boquilla del cigarro entre sus labios y dejó salir el humo que había tragado por ambas comisuras de su boca. Stan se acercó a él y lo retiró con una mano, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio de ojos celeste, que pudo ver como el moreno se llevaba el filtro a los labios y aspiraba el humo hacia sus pulmones. Tal y como ambos esperaban, Stan empezó a toser con fuerza.

-No deberías, lo sabes.-Rio el rubio. El moreno sacó el inhalador de su mochila y lo usó un par de veces.- ¿Por qué crees que los asmáticos no soléis fumar?-Se burló.

-Lo necesitaba.-Dijo, llanamente, con la voz tomada.

-No entiendo por qué, no eres fumador.

-Bueno, a veces a uno le apetecen cosas que normalmente no quiere hacer.-Explicó.

-Como quedar con el pobre del cole.-Chinchó.

-No estaría aquí si esa fuese cierto. Además, ahora vives en el barrio más moderno del pueblo.

-Es una mierda.-Apuntó, asqueado de Sodosopa.-No se puede dormir bien, hay luces y ruido, está lleno de gente, e incluso se meten en mi jardín, tío.

-Sí, suena como una mierda.

-Y todo por culpa de tu padre.-Dicho aquello se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

-¿Perdona?-Stan lo miraba, incrédulo, sin moverse.

-Él se empeñó en tener ese puto Whole Foods, y la idea de poner Sodosopa para que nos lo concedieran fue suya. Estuve trabajando como un chino para tener algo de pasta y lo invertí en comprar una buena muñeca para Karen.-Murmuró, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo. Stan se puso en pie.

-Ya tío, pero el pueblo estaba mucho mejor.

-A costa de que mi familia viva peor que antes. Incluso tu padre vino a City Wok a pelear. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberle dado aquella patada en la espinilla.

-¿Por eso me prohibió juntarme contigo?

-Seguramente.

-Eres mi héroe.-Reconoció Stan, poniéndose de pie y consiguiendo que el rubio lo mirase de nuevo.

-¿Querías que le currase a tu padre?

-Quizá se lo merecía. De no ser así, no me seguiría viendo contigo.-Además, el Whole Foods ya no está. No tardarán en cansarse de Sodosopa.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se puso la capucha, tapando gran parte de su rostro. Stan se enfundó la chaqueta y el gorro, para alcanzarle luego la mochila a Kenneth y ponerse la suya colgada de un hombro.

-Es hora de ir a clase.-Masculló el chico de naranja, con la voz ahogada por la capucha de su chaqueta y emprendiendo el camino a la escuela. Stan lo acompañaba, en silencio, mirando a los distintos chavales del pueblo acercándose a la entrada del colegio. Reconoció la ushanka verde de Kyle a lo lejos y se adelantó a buen ritmo.

-Luego nos vemos.-Se despidió, y dejó a Kenny caminando solo.- ¡Hola, Kyle!-Saludó.

-¿Qué hay, Stan?-Preguntó este. Entraron juntos en el edificio y se dirigieron a las taquillas. La de Kyle estaba perfectamente ordenada, sin embargo, la de Stan rebosaba basura.

-Creí que Wendy y tú habíais retirado las cosas sobrantes de tu taquilla. ¿Vuelves a acumular?

-No sé cómo lo hago. Pasa una semana y ya vuelvo a tener mil cosas que en realidad no necesito.

-Entonces tíralas.

-¿Y si me hicieran falta alguna vez?

-Eres incorregible.-Rio Kyle por lo bajo, de forma nasal, mientras sacaba un par de libros de la taquilla.-Esta tarde voy a reunirme con el mago rey por unos asuntos de un tratado de paz, pero me huele a chamusquina. ¿Querrás acompañarme?

-Si así lo desea el rey elfo, ahí estaré.-Cerro la taquilla y le dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Poco después se acercaron Cartman y Kenny, seguramente porque Kenny había parado a fumar otra vez antes de entrar, y el gordo se dirigió directamente al pelirrojo.

-Espero que el rey elfo no se retrase en su cita.-Avisó.

-Allí estará.-Habló Stan.

-Y más vale que no sea una trampa para robar la Vara de la Verdad.

-Ahora está en manos de los elfos, y los humanos la recuperarán por medios mejores que el engaño.-Comentó, pero ambos sabían que eso no era típico de ellos.

-Ya lo veremos.-Retó Kyle, antes de cerrar su taquilla y dirigirse al aula, seguido por los otros tres.

-Solo espero que la princesa no ayude a los humanos a hacer trampas.

-¡Es una princesa, tío! No debes dudar de ella.-Kenny habló, de nuevo con voz ahogada por la ropa.-De quien no hay que fiarse es de Clyde, estoy seguro de que quiere desterrarnos a todos del espacio y el tiempo.-Explicó.

-Ya lo intentó una vez. Menos mal que unimos fuerzas.

-Sí, estuvo bien. Pero la Vara tiene que estar en un solo bando.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque nos quedaríamos sin nada a lo que jugar, Stan!-Se quejó el rubio, riendo. Stan lo acompañó.

Durante el recreo, Stan rebuscó en su bolsa, y palpó la petaca que solía llevar. Esta, llena de alcohol, le ayudaba a dejar de verlo todo como una mierda. Cuando estuvo hablando con algunos compañeros de clase y todo empezó a parecer una basura, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al servicio masculino para dar un buen sorbo, como solía hacer sobre esas horas. Una vez dentro del baño, sacó la petaca y la abrió para llevársela a los labios. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no quedaba más que un par de gotas. Asustado, agitó la botella boca abajo, esperando que de repente cayese algo líquido, como si estuviese obstruida. El pánico se apoderó de él, pero respiró profundamente un par de veces y consiguió serenarse, dando por sentado que tendría que esperar a la salida para que todo dejase de ser una mierda. Procuró no venirse abajo y ser lo más correcto posible, hasta que, nada más salir, se topó con Kenny McCormick, que iba a entrar por la puerta.

-Gracias, tío.-Dijo el muchacho, cuando Stan le aguantó la puerta.

-De nada.-Respondió el moreno, y continuó su trayecto. Le sorprendió darse cuenta al ver al resto de alumnos, que todos le parecían una mierda, menos Kenny. Kenny era el único al que seguía viendo igual, a pesar de haberse pasado el efecto del alcohol, mientras que el resto hablaba y todo resultaba incomprensible para él, pura basura.

Volvió a casa para comer y subió a su cuarto para amorrarse a la botella de vodka que guardaba en el cajón. Dio un buen trago y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, en el cual vio el rastro de alcohol. Volvió a guardar la botella en su lugar y se preparó para la reunión de la tarde con el rey elfo. Cogió su yelmo, su capa y su espada y se dirigió hacia la casa vecina para recoger a su rey, que ya estaba esperando ataviado con su túnica roja y su corona de ramas hecha a mano. El rey Kyle lo saludó y se dirigieron al reino de los humanos, gobernado por el mago rey Eric Cartman.

La recadera, Lianne Cartman, los guio hasta el patio trasero donde habían montado el campamento y una vez allí saludaron al rey, Stan con una reverencia y Kyle con un apretón de manos.

-Bienvenidos a mi reino, camaradas.

-No somos camaradas, hemos venido por las negociaciones.-Apuró Kyle, deseando llegar al centro de la cuestión.

-Si vamos a negociar deberíamos tratarnos con respeto y cortesía, ¿no creéis?

-No vamos a entregar la vara. La conseguimos luchando con honradez y valentía. Mi gente la merece y no voy a devolverla así como así.

-No voy a pediros que me la entreguéis, solo que negociemos un tratado de paz. Como una custodia compartida.

Stan escuchaba, preparado para defender al rey elfo en caso de que les hubiesen tendido una emboscada, pues no se fiaba de los métodos de Cartman. Miró a todos lados, esperando ver a sus hombres agazapados entre los arbustos y bártulos del patio, preparados para atacar. Kyle era un rey honrado y no hubiese creído necesario llevar a más hombres a una reunión como aquella, por si les atacaban, pero sir Stan no confiaba tan fácilmente. Divisó la tienda donde solían guardar la Vara cuando ellos la poseían, y allí no había nadie. Observó la tienda de armas, pero nadie la atendía en esos momentos, y después observó el trono vacío de la princesa. Por último, paseó la mirada por la torre de vigilancia y no descubrió a nadie escondido por allí, ni siquiera al paladín Butters. Rápidamente, volvió la mirada al trono vacío, y pensó a toda velocidad que era muy raro que la princesa no se encontrase junto al mago en una reunión como aquella, cuando ella había sido la primera en buscar la paz. Stan interrumpió la charla entre ambos bandos.

-Disculpad, mis señores, pero debo retirarme unos momentos.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Creo que aquí no hago falta por ahora, parece todo despejado, y creo que sería de más ayuda en la puerta, por si las moscas.-Dijo, alzando una ceja, mirando hacia Cartman.

-No he preparado ninguna emboscada, pero me alegra ver que tenéis caballeros tan cuidadosos en vuestras filas.

-Sí, es una suerte contar con sir Stan.-El pelirrojo sonrió a su escudero.- Puedes marchar.

-Gracias.-Con una última reverencia, Stan se despidió y se marchó a toda prisa fuera del reino del gran mago Cartman.

Stan corrió hacia la casa de Kyle, a sabiendas de que sería el primer sitio donde alguien del otro bando buscaría la Vara si pretendían robarla. Llamó al timbre, y Sheyla Broflovski abrió la puerta poco después, mientras él trataba de recuperar el aire.

-¡Uy! ¡Hola, Stanley! Kyle ha salido.

-S-sí, lo sé. Me manda él. Necesitamos saber si Kenny ha estado aquí.

-Sí, ha venido. Decía que Kyle necesitaba una cosa del patio y que le había mandado a por ella. Se ha ido hace nada.

-Gracias, señora Broflovski.-Se despidió y se marchó por donde había venido, pero se detuvo en su propia casa, antes de llegar a la del mago, y salió al patio trasero a toda prisa.

Se acercó a un arbusto, en el cual él sabía que guardaba la Vara de la Verdad, pero ya no estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de que ya no lo cubría la nieve, ni a varios de los arbustos cercanos, y distinguió unas huellas aparte de las suyas, que se habían movido por todo el jardín. Volvió al interior, y Randy Marsh no había cambiado de postura. Estaba en calzoncillos, en el sofá, mirando la tele mientras bebía cerveza. Stan se interpuso entre su visión y la pantalla.

-Papá.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó, con tono aburrido y cansado, como si Stan hiciese aquello a menudo.

-¿Ha estado Kenny aquí?

-¿Qué Kenny?

-¡Kenny McCormick!

-¿El hijo de Stuart? Te dije que no te juntases con él, Stan.

-¿Pero ha estado aquí, o no?

-¡Ese crío no entra en mi casa! ¿Me oyes?

Stan suspiró y volvió al patio, desorientado. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido la Vara si Kenny tenía la entrada prohibida a la casa de los Marsh? Miró el patio desde la salida y pudo ver las huellas que se perdían por debajo de las tablas de madera que vallaban la casa. ¿Podía ser que Kenny se hubiese colado por debajo de ella? Se acercó y palpó un par de tablones, y descubrió uno un poco suelto. Se coló por el hueco y siguió las huellas, que volvían hacia la acera frente a la casa. A pesar de que el rastro se perdía en las baldosas grises de la calle, supo dónde debía ir. Stan caminó hacia la casa de Kyle y la pasó de largo para dirigirse a Sodosopa, la cual parecía más apagada que otras veces, y es que estaba seguro de que había perdido su éxito inicial y acabaría por desaparecer. Llamó a la puerta y esperó respuesta. Carol McCormick, una mujer joven y pelirroja, lo recibió.

-¿Está Kenny en casa?

-Sí, está en su cuarto. Pasa.-Lo invitó a pasar, y ella salió al exterior tras ponerse un abrigo.-Dile que voy a recoger a Karen de casa de una amiga.-Pidió, y cerró tras ella.

Stan, que había asentido levemente, dio media vuelta para ver el castillo en ruinas de la princesa. Se acercó a la habitación que Carol había señalado, la que ya sabía que era de la princesa Kenny, y sin llamar abrió de golpe.

-¡Ajá!-Apuntó hacia la doncella con un dedo acusador, y ella dio un respingo. Un cacareo se escuchó por encima de su voz ahogada. Era la fiel mascota de la princesa Kenny: McNuggets.

-¡Sir Stan!-Se sorprendió ella.

-¡Sé que habéis robado la Vara de la Verdad para el gran mago! ¡Devolvedla! -Desenvainó la espada y la apuntó hacia la bella dama de dorados cabellos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí lo es. Estaba en mis dominios y ha desaparecido. Sé que el mago rey os envió mientras mi rey y yo nos ausentábamos para la reunión. ¡Y esa reunión es únicamente idea vuestra! Vos le dijisteis al rey mago que debía negociar el turnar la Vara entre ambos reinos para lograr el equilibrio, pero mientras, robaríais para él la Vara. Sé que estuvisteis en el reino de los elfos, y luego estuvisteis en mi casa.

-Sois muy inteligente, sir Stan. Pero no lo suficiente.-Apuntó, y el chico, desconcertado, bajó un poco la espada.

-Sí, le pedí al mago Cartman que negociase una paz y le dije que robaría para los nuestros la Vara, pero no era cierto. Robé la Vara para mí.

-¿Cómo osáis traicionar a vuestro reino?

-¡Para ellos solo soy una princesa! El auténtico rey es el mago Cartman, y no pienso seguir doblegada por él. Voy a usar la Vara para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan de verdad.

-¡Vos solo queréis poder!-Acusó el moreno, volviendo a levantar la espada, preparado para atacar. La muchacha no llevaba su arco, así que estaba en desventaja.

-¡Cómo todos los hombres de nuestros reinos! ¿Acaso no puedo tener ambiciones?

-Lo que no podéis hacer es traicionar a los vuestros.-Recordó, serio, molesto por las intenciones de la princesa. Y él que había creído que era alguien íntegra.

-Puedo y lo he hecho, porque…-Algo la interrumpió. McNuggets había salido de detrás de ella, con la Vara en el pico. Stan lo observaba, asombrado.

-La Vara no era para vos.-Bajó por completo la espada, que ahora apuntaba al suelo.-Era para él.

Ambos observaron al pollo, portador de la vara que podría dominarlos a todos. La princesa suspiró, derrotada, y sir Stan le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí. Solo quiero lo mejor para él, y estoy cansada de guerras absurdas por conseguir el poder. Ni humanos ni elfos deberían reinar; a quienes debemos real devoción a los más indefensos, que necesitan de nosotros: los animales. ¿Y quién mejor para estar al mando que mi pequeño? Solo él tiene el poder de Magic* que convencerá al resto de los suyos de que deben seguirle.

-Yo… No sé qué decir. Estoy abrumado…-Murmuró Stan, llevándose una mano a la frente, asimilando lo que la princesa le decía.-Lamento haberos acusado de alta traición, cuando vuestras intenciones siempre han sido mejores que las nuestras, mi señora.-Se disculpó.

-Debo decir que estaba segura de que lo entenderíais, sir Stan. Esperaba que si debían descubrirme fuerais vos, pues nadie más que usted puede comprender lo que siento por estos seres.-Con un gesto le pidió que lo acompañase hacia la ventana, dónde ambos sabían que estaban simulando salir a un bonito balcón, adherido a los aposentos de la doncella.-Observad.-Pidió.

Stan pudo ver desde allí el maltrecho jardín de los McCormick, vacío, con el césped seco, trozos donde ni siquiera crecía la hierba; charcos de barro provocados por la lluvia que tardaban en secarse debido a los pequeños cráteres que inundaban la parcela. Allí, protegido por la desvencijada valla de madera mal pintada, estaba McNuggets, jugando con la Vara. Stan se enterneció al ver al animal tan contento con aquello, sin hacerle daño a nadie, como hasta ahora habían hecho humanos contra elfos y viceversa. La princesa Kenny solo quería un mejor lugar para McNuggets y los que eran como él. ¿No era eso lo que él siempre había querido? Pero él había preferido servir a Kyle para controlar la Vara y que los elfos mejorasen su calidad de vida. ¡Cómo si esta fuese mala! ¿Y no tenían los humanos al gran mago rey? ¡Pues que mejorase sus vidas con su magia! Stan se embobó mirando a la princesa Kenny, que parecía orgullosa de ver a McNuggets feliz, y se dio cuenta de que desde que Kenny se hizo animalista como él se sentía más unido al chico, y que quizá había sentido otras cosas que no eran amistad y admiración. Kenny siempre estaba ahí para los demás, incluso cuando él era quien más ayuda necesitaba; Stan se sentía egoísta a su lado. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí lo era, tal vez Kenny era perfecto en todo y por eso hacía quedar mal a cualquiera que pudiese compararse a él. Más allá de la peluca y el vestido de princesa, había un chico sincero que madrugaba por las mañanas para ir al lago a encontrarse con él antes de clase, un joven que miraba antes por el bien de los desfavorecidos, aunque él también lo fuese, y Stan no pudo reprimirlo más. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y plantó un beso en los labios de su amigo, que tuvo el impulso de apartarse momentáneamente; luego solo esperó.

-¿Sir Stan?

Stan carraspeó y volvió a su papel de caballero, pretendiendo fingir que seguía en su papel.

-Princesa, quiero ayudaros en esta misión de entregar la vara a McNuggets. He quedado prendado de vuestra belleza, sí; pero no solo de la exterior, sino de la interior. Pienso luchar por vos si cualquiera de los reyes osa atacaros.-Se inclinó, y escuchó la risa femenina de Kenny, que le dibujó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, noble caballero; pero no me gustaría que pagaseis un alto precio ante vuestro rey por esta traición.

-Pagaría más alto precio si os dejase escapar, mi señora.-Stan se atrevió a mirar los azules ojos de Kenny, y pudo ver como este se sonrojaba, pues algo había cambiado en la mirada de Stanley.

Kenny no dudó ni un segundo. Cuando el moreno se incorporó nuevamente, le echó los brazos al cuello y provocó que sus labios entraran una vez más en contacto. Stan apoyó las manos en su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando sin miedo que la lengua de Kenny explorase su boca, y que, de paso, buscase la suya. Stan empujó a Kenny, sin romper el contacto con él, hasta la cama, y allí lo obligó a tumbarse, mientras metía sus manos temblorosas por debajo del vestido, para encontrarse con los pantalones naranjas de Kenny. Rio ante la estúpida idea de ponerse el vestido sobre la ropa.

-Espere, sir Stan. Mi ama de llaves continúa por los alrededores…-Comenzó, pero Stan lo interrumpió, desesperado, rompiendo por completo su papel de caballero.

-Tu madre ha ido a por tu hermana. Estamos solos.-Dijo, con tono jadeante.

Kenny no tardó en desprenderse del vestido y la peluca, y volvió a acercar a Stanley a él, que trataba de desanudar la capa alrededor de su cuello. Stan sonreía contra sus labios y Kenny mordía de vez en cuando su labio inferior, o su cuello, si Stan paraba para coger aire. La tenue risa de ambos se mezclaba con algún que otro gemido, y es que Kenny ya era un experto en la materia, por lo que Stan tuvo claro que disfrutaría al máximo de su compañía.

Estaba Kenny acostado sobre su pecho, completamente desnudo, mientras Stan daba una calada al cigarro que compartían, acompañándola de toses y Kenny con risotadas, porque ya sabía que le iba a pasar. El moreno se apartó algunos mechones de pelo azabache húmedos, que se habían pegado a su frente por culpa del sudor, y repasó a toda velocidad su primera vez, sintiéndose raro pero especial, y vio la rubia cabellera de Kenny apoyada sobre su torso. Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, hasta que llamaron al timbre. Kenny se incorporó, cigarro en mano, y se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó con voz ronca, sin ningún rastro del tono dulce que utilizaba cuando hablaba con él.

-¡Joder, Kenny! ¿Dónde está la puta princesa?-Se quejó la voz de Eric Cartman.

-Está ocupada, gordo.-Rebatió.

-¡No estoy gordo!

-¡Cállate, Cartman!-Se escuchó la voz de Kyle, y Stan se puso nervioso.-Stan tampoco está, y me iba a esperar fuera. ¿Le has visto?

-No.-Contestó secamente el muchacho, echando humo por la boca, sin soltar el cigarro.

-Dile a esa zorra de la princesa Kenny que si no me trae la puta Vara de la Verdad me cagaré en su desayuno.-Amenazó el castaño.

-¡¿Era todo una trampa?!-Preguntó entonces Kyle.

-Fue idea de la princesa.-Acusó el otro.

-¿De la princesa Kenny?-Stan sabía que ambos estaban mirando al rubio, que se apoyaba en el alfeizar sin camiseta. Se retiró un momento y Stan le vio coger la peluca, con desgana.

-¡Sí! Era mi plan malvado para derrocaros a ambos. Ahora la Vara está en mi poder, y haré con ella lo que me plazca.-Rio malévolamente, y Stan sonrió al verlo interpretar tan bien.

-¡Me cago en la puta!-Chilló el gordo.

-¡Ya verás princesa! Sir Stan vendrá y os la arrebatará.

-Hablando de eso…- el rubio dio una calada más.- Vuestro adorado sir Stan y yo hemos formado una alianza.-Soltó, con poco interés.

-¿Cómo?

Stan entonces asomó la cabeza, avergonzado, por la ventana, y saludó a su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Kyle…-Alzó la mano.

-¡Ja! Te ha traicionado tu mejor hombre.-Se burló el mago.

-Espera, ¿t-te cambias de bando?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Te has follado a la princesa?-Preguntó entonces el pelirrojo, que se percató del detalle de que ninguno llevaba camiseta.

-Algo así.-Comentó.

-Ahora vamos a casarnos, Stan será rey y tendremos tres hijos. ¡Adiós!-Se despidió con un tono cantarín y meloso y cerró la ventana, para después correr la raída cortina.

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres ser rey?-Kenny se desprendió de la peluca y apagó el cigarro.

-¿Vamos a tener tres hijos?

Kenny puso los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarra, mandándole señales a Stan de que obviamente eso no era cierto, y el chico respiró tranquilo.

-Aunque lo de casarnos, no lo veo tan mal.-Kenny sonrió, y Stan lo observó, para después coger su mano.

-Supongo que esto va en serio, ¿no?

-Seropositivamente seguro.

* * *

***Magic es un conocido juego de cartas, del estilo de Yu-Gi-Oh, de fama mundial. Un episodio de la serie está dedicado a este juego, en el que hay batallas ilegales con gallos que juegan Pollimagic (nombre del episodio en España) y de aquí proviene McNuggets.**

**Como podéis ver he terminado el episodio con una de las frases estrella de Eric Cartman, cuando él y Kyle contraen la enfermedad del SIDA. Simplemente quería darle un giro cómico al final, más aún tratandose de Kenny quien cierra la historia.**

**Es la primera vez que visualizo Stenny como un amor con final feliz, porque me gusta la idea (siempre lo digo) de que sea un amor imposible, pero mira, me apetecía probar algo nuevo. Why not?**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
